


Magically Delicious!

by thewolfthatwrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Domestic, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Lucky Charms, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewolfthatwrites/pseuds/thewolfthatwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac’s never had Lucky Charms before. He just wants to know what they taste like…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magically Delicious!

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired some time ago to write a fluffy Scisaac piece and I just found it. I don’t think it will ever get expanded, so I figured I would post it here. Enjoy!

“Put it back, Scott,” Mrs. McCall’s mom-tone was out, in the two weeks that Isaac’s been staying with them he’s learned that while she means business she never really punishes Scott. “You may have werewolf powers, but I have mom powers. Get the cheese-puffs out of my cart.”

“Mom,” Scott whines as he retrieves the bag that he had intricately hidden under some veggies while her back was turned. “You know with the werewolf powers come super great metabolisms, right?”

“No junk, we agreed that if the two of you came shopping with me you wouldn’t add anything that wasn’t already on my list. We’re being healthy, remember?”

Scott groans back, “You need to stop listening to Stiles.”

The three of them trail out of the isle and stick to Mrs. McCall’s list for a few minutes until they encounter the wall of cereal. Isaac stops short in front of the boxes full of sugar with cartoon characters on front.

“Isaac?” Scott backtracks a couple steps.

“Sorry,” the taller boy looks up and offers a small smile. “I was just wondering if they actually taste good or if it’s just a gimmick.”

Scott’s head tilts, one eyebrow goes down while the opposite corner of his mouth twitches up. “What do you mean?”

“Cam’s favorite was Kix, I never got to pick what we had.” A tiny shrug accompanies Isaac’s words. “Then after…Dad usually did the shopping.”

“Which one?”

“What do you mean?”

“Which one do you want?” Scott asks, both eyebrows raised now.

“Scott, your mom said–”

“Mom, can we pick out a cereal?” Scott calls over his shoulder.

Isaac looks passed his friend to see her already shaking her head. “No.”

“Grab the one you want, okay?” Scott instructs before turning on his heel to go to his mom’s side. His voice drops to a whisper, but Isaac can still hear him clearly. “Come on, Mom, please.”

“I said no.”

Isaac trains his eyes on the bright packages, trying to figure out which to choose. He tentatively grabs a red box from the shelf as Scott continues.

“Isaac’s never had Lucky Charms before. He just wants to know what they taste like…” Scott’s eyes are pleading when Isaac looks back up. He watches the way Mrs. McCall’s shoulders lift and fall once.

“One.” She intones without turning, but holds up a finger, “One box, Isaac.”

\---------------------------------------------------

“So?” Scott asks the moment the dome of the spoon is concealed behind Isaac’s lips. “What do you think?” He’s sprawled out on his bed, waiting to consume his own bowl of cereal.

In the chair beside the bed, Isaac is swallowing down the first bite. He takes a second to consider his answer before grinning. “Not just a gimmick.”

“Wait until you experience the aftertaste, you might change your mind.” Scott chuckles before starting in on the colorful marshmallows and crunchy cereal pieces.

 


End file.
